This invention concerns a paper holder, particularly able to be assembled together with quickness and easiness.
A conventional paper holder shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises a pincher 1 formed of a metal plate bent to have a triangular cross-section, and two press handles 13, 13' combined together.
The pincher 1 has two lips 10, 10' at its mouth and two circular hinges 11, 12; 11', 12' extending outward from the the two lips 10, 10'. the two hinges 11, 12; 11', 12' respectively have a pointed projection 110, 120; 110', 120'.
The two press handles 13, 13' are made of a metal wire respectively bent to have a curved portion and two leg portions respectively provided with a bent outward foot 130, 130'; 131, 131'. Those feet are respectively inserted in a related circular hinge 11, 12, 11' or 12, with the leg portions resting on outer surfaces of the pincher 1. Then the two press handles 13, 13' may be pressed down against each other, forcing the lips 10, 10' of the pincher 1 to open outward so that sheets of papers can be inserted in the opening and pinched therein after the two press handles 13, 13' are released.
However, the press handles 13, 13' have such a shape that there is an opening between the two feet 130, 130'; 131, 131' so that they cannot be placed without tangling with each other in storing. And they have to be separated from one another before they are to be combined with the pincher 1.